The present invention relates to a ferroelectric memory and a method of manufacturing the same.
A ferroelectric memory (FeRAM) using a ferroelectric capacitor capable of retaining data by spontaneous polarization has attracted attention. A cross-point type ferroelectric memory has a small cell size and is expected to be highly integrated by multi-layering. The following problem has been pointed out relating to multi-layering of the ferroelectric memory.
In the manufacturing process of the ferroelectric memory, a heating process in which a large amount of hydrogen is generated, such as a formation step of an interlayer dielectric, is necessary. Therefore, such a step is repeatedly performed for multi-layering the ferroelectric memory. In the case of using an oxide as a ferroelectric material, the device is damaged to a large extent due to reduction of the oxide. Therefore, a novel technology capable of multi-layering the ferroelectric memory without requiring a heating process in which hydrogen is generated has been demanded.